Why We Don't Play Truth or Dare
by QuazDren
Summary: ONE-SHOT TO CELEBRATE JAMES PATTERSON'S BIRTHDAY. Everyone fell out of a tree and is in the infirmary. Kyle comes up with the great idea of Truth or Dare, while Raptor just wants to punch him and Bryce in the face.


**Okay, so, yeah…I'm really bored right now. VERY VERY VERY BORED. I'm listening to the music station on my TV, mainly because I don't feel like watching anything. I've decided to write some stuff to honor James Patterson. I bet you can guess why. IT'S HIS BIRTHDAY. This will mostly be in my OC's POV. His name is Raptor, and he likes to kill stuff. Yeah. I'm insane.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I look like Rick Riordan or James Patterson to you? Because if I do, you need to get your head checked.**

"HOLY. SHIZZLE. WHERE THE HECK AM I?" is what the girl in the corner said. I stirred in my bed. "Yo, Jaylee, you fell out of a tree. You're in the infirmary. Now shut up." Jaylee, a daughter of Apollo, said, "Well, HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THIS, RAPTOR?" I pulled the pillow over my head and groaned. Jaylee can be really annoying sometimes. I had fallen out of the same tree, courtesy of a dare from the Stoll brothers. They had been daring everyone to climb the tallest tree in the woods, and so far, nobody could climb it. Kyle, Heather, Bryce, Jaylee, and, of course, me, have all tried to climb the tree. EPIC FAIL. Me and Jaylee arrived at Camp Half-Blood a couple days ago, and Jaylee was instantly claimed by Apollo. Big whoop. Note the sarcasm. I, for one, haven't been claimed, although it's pretty obvious to whom my dad is. If nobody has noticed yet, I HAVE FREAKING WINGS. They're a dark, dark gray, with a blackish sheen to them. I grew up on my own, because society dubbed me as a freak. I met Jaylee when she was being guided to Camp by a satyr. Jaylee has strawberry blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. I, for one, have golden-colored eyes and scruffy jet-black hair. I'm tall and abnormally skinny, and I really look nothing like my assumed father, Thanatos. Now, I know what you're thinking, _Raptor, if you have wings, why couldn't you have just flown off the tree and not have broken your leg?_ Good question. I CAN'T FREAKING FLY. It really sounds stupid, but it's true. Am I ranting? Oh gods, I hate ranting.

"Raptor, you awake? You been sittin' in silence for a while." I turned over, my pillow still on my head, and said, "Shuddap, Bryce. We all fell out of a tree. We all deserve some silence." Bryce started snoring again after I was halfway through my sentence. Bryce is a son of Hypnos, which makes him my cousin, since Thanatos and Hypnos are twin brothers. Kyle and Heather are both children of Hermes, except they aren't as crazy as the other Hermes kids. Kyle turned over in his bed, and said, "Hey, guys, wanna play some Truth or Dare?" I almost immediately wanted to punch him in the face, but instead, I said, "Kyle, NO TRUTH OR DARE. That's how we ended up with all the injuries from the tree." Heather said, "Well, I think it's a good idea. Anyone else agree?" Bryce slowly nodded. "I'll stay 'wake for some truth 'n dare." I popped my head out from under the pillow, saying, "BRYCE. You can't possibly be agreeing with this." Jaylee smiled. "I'll play anything that Batman over here doesn't want to." I groaned and put the pillow back over my head. Everyone knows that I hate that name. Really? Batman? Couldn't they have come up with something better? "Fine. I'll play, as long as nobody calls me Batman." Jaylee snickered. "We're not making any promises, Velociraptor." I sighed and sat up in my bed, stretching out my wings. "No Velociraptor, either." Kyle clapped his hands together, and said, "Okay, Raptor, truth or dare?" I glared in Kyle's direction, and he winced. "Truth." Kyle looked evil for a second, and he asked, "Who do you like?" I shook my head. "You really think I would find someone to like in the middle of a forest?" Kyle shrugged, all evilness forgotten. "Heather, you go next." Heather looked around the room, looking for a victim. "Bryce. Truth or dare?" Bryce thought about it for a moment, and said, "Dare." Heather grinned evilly. Oh, gods. This just got crazy. Heather said, "I dare you to make the nearest person fall asleep." Bryce turned to me, and the last thing I remembered was thinking: _OH MY GODS, YOU'RE GONNA GET IT, BRYCE!_ Then, dreams took over.

_A girl raced through the forest, her dirty blonde hair whipping out behind her. Werewolf-looking creatures were chasing her, and as she reached the end of the forest, she came to a cliff. The monsters surrounded her, but she wasn't concerned with them. She jumped off the cliff, and as she was falling, she unfurled her beautiful tawny wings. She immediately started flying up at an unnatural speed, swiftly passing through the clouds…_

**What did everyone think? Should I continue this? It's a one-shot to celebrate James Patterson's birthday, but it could be turned into an awesome story…**


End file.
